Éclairer l'obscurité
by Ocielane
Summary: En voulant protéger les enfants de ses deux meilleures amies, Chrome se fait enlever par une famiglia adverse. Quel vas-être la réaction de Mukuro à l'annonce de cette nouvelle ? Serait-il prêt à sacrifier sa liberté pour elle ? Rating T pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, tout le monde ! Voici ma première fic sur ce site qui sera un 69x96, car je trouve ce couple vraiment trop mignon. Cette fic a, à l'heure actuel, trois chapitre déjà écrit sur neuf de prévus, en comptant l'épilogue. Le titre vient d'un film que j'ai vu cette après-midi et qui s'appelle "Je suis une légende" avec Will Smith.

Alors, bien sur, les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira sauf quelque uns qui m'appartiennent.

Sur ce bonne lecture et à plus tard !

Chapitre 1 :

- Tata Chrome ! Tata Chrome ! On peut faire une ballade s'il te plait ? demanda un petit garçon châtain de 5 ans aux cheveux défiants la gravité et aux grands yeux miel.

L'interpelée releva la tête de son livre et regarda d'un air surpris le petit garçon de son œil améthyste. Il était accompagné d'une petite fille du même âge aux courts cheveux argentés attachés en une queue de cheval basse et aux yeux mi-vert, mi-brun.

- Heu… et bien… je… il… il faudrait demander au Boss s'il est d'accord. Répondit-elle hésitante.

- Oh, allez s'te plais tata Chrome ! C'est le Onzième qui te le demande ! Et puis sa fait plus d'un mois qu'on est cloitré dans ce fichu manoir ! On s'ennui ! Répliqua la petite fille, visiblement énervée de devoir rester enfermé.

- Je… je suis désolée Lavina-san mais… mais il faut d'abord demander au Boss. C'est… c'est dangereux en ce moment. Insista la gardienne de la brume.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi c'est dangereux Chrome-chan ? Questionna le petit châtain un peu inquiet.

La question du garçonnet pris la jeune femme au dépourvue. L'enfant était certes au courant de son importante position et de son futur rôle dans la mafia, mais pouvait-elle lui expliquer ce qui se passait hors du manoir Vongola et de son jardin ?

Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir son débat interne un rire sinistre et sadique qu'elle connaissait bien, retentit à sa gauche, la sortant de ses pensées :

- Ushishishishishi, alors comme ça le peut-être futur Boss Vongola ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe hors des barrières du manoir ?

- PRINCE BELPHEGOR ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants en courant s'accrocher aux jambes du dit prince.

- Bon… Bonjours, Bel ouji-sama. Salua la gardienne en se levant.

- Alors petite plébéienne, toujours pas d'ananas dans ton lit ? Interrogea le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres et ne se souciant guère des deux enfants accrochés à ses jambes.

- Bel-senpai. Je doute que ce soit le genre de chose à dire devant des gosses. Et puis ça m'étonnerait que mon maître veuille avoir Chrome-chan déguisée en tomate dans son lit. Au fait, saluts Chrome-chan. Développa le partenaire amorphe du prince de sa voix blasé.

- Toi la grenouille ta gueule ! On t'a pas sonné. Rétorqua le blond en lançant, une fois n'est pas coutumes, des couteaux de le chapeau grenouille de Fran.

- Bel-senpai, votre langage. Souligna le vert.

- Moi j'aimerais bien avoir tata Chrome dans mon lit parfois, elle est gentille. Dit le petit châtain d'une voix hésitante.

Suite à cette déclaration, un silence plana sur le groupe, puis, n'y tenant plus, Belphegor éclata de rire devant l'innocence dont faisait preuve le plus petit. Chrome, quand à elle, rougit encore plus, chose pour le moins impressionnante. Soudain, Lavina tempêta de sa voix douce :

- CA SUFFIT ! LE ONZIEME À POSER UNE QUESTION ALORS VOUS AVEZ POUR DEVOIR DE LUI REPONDRE !

- Dingue. On dirait la tête de poulpe en miniature. Constata Fran amusée

- INSULTE PAS MON PERE SALETE DE GREN…

- Lavina, calme toi ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Réclama le futur parrain d'une voix apaisante.

- Dé… Désolé Sora-sama je ne voulais pas vous contrarier. s'excusa l'argentée.

- Ushishishi, une vrai petite chi…

- Sora-san, Lavina-san. Interpela la gardienne de la brume, coupant volontairement le prince.

- Oui tata ? Répondirent les plus jeunes d'une même voix.

- Ces derniers temps, une… une famiglia adverse puissante s'attaque au Vongola. A… Alors pour… pour votre sécurité vous… vous devez rester au manoir. Vous… vous comprenez ? expliqua la jeune femme.

- Oui, mais on aimerait bien sortir de temps en temps. Râla Lavina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, avec une adorable moue boudeuse.

- Désolé. Répondit Chrome.

Un ange passa quand tout à coup, Fran se retourna, et sonda les alentours à l'aide de ses flammes, puis ordonna d'une voix grave :

- Chrome-chan, amène Sora-san et Lavina-san dans le manoir. On n'est pas seuls.

A ces mots, Chrome prit la main des deux descendants de la dixième génération Vongola et se mit à courir vers le manoir qui se trouvait à environ 500 mètres de la où ils étaient. Des bruits de combats ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçue, au loin, les deux Varia Qualities en train de se battre contre une cinquantaine d'homme. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, un homme d'une imposante stature lui barra le passage. Elle s'arrêta et poussa les deux enfants derrière elle, créant ainsi une barrière avec son corps. Aussitôt, elle fit apparaitre son trident et se mis en garde, prête à tout faire pour protéger les « trésors » de ses amies.

- Retournés aux manoirs. Je vais vous couvrir. Leur somma-t-elle à voix basse.

Les petits acquiescèrent et se remirent à courir, tandis que la gardienne de la brume les couvrait d'une puissante illusion.

- Chrome Dokuro ? Questionna l'homme.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et continua de fixer l'homme, méfiante.

- Parfait. Sourit l'homme.

Et avant qu'elle n'est put faire quoi que ce soit, son adversaire se posta derrière elle et l'assomma. Il mit la jeune femme sur son épaule et retourna vers le lieu où se battais les deux Varia et hurla à ses compagnons dont le nombre avait diminué de moitié :

- J'AI CAPTURE LA CIBLE ! REPLIS LES GARS ! ON SE CASSE !

Et ainsi, les hommes disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, sans laisser de trace, laissant là les deux assassins qui se mirent d'un commun accord, un miracle en soi, à courir en direction du manoir pour prévenir, le Decimo Vongola, de la situations pour le moins alarmante.

Review, please, je les accepte toute !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, aux lecteurs. Alors, voici le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira.

D'ailleurs, je remercie Shiry pour sa review.

Les persos sont à Akira Amano sauf quelques uns.

P.S: J'espère que les perso ne sont pas trop OOC, sinon n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire pour que je puisse corriger le tir.

Chapitre 2 :

Tsunayoshi Sawada, le boss de la plus puissante famiglia de la mafia n'était pas particulièrement croyant. Cependant, à cet instant précis, il se surprit à prier toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que le manoir et tous ses habitants survivent à la véritable guerre froide qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, dans la salle de réunion.

En effet, à cet instant précis, tous les gardiens, sauf la douce Chrome à qui il avait préféré épargner ces effroyables événements, étaient présents. Tous étaient assis autour d'une table rectangulaire dont seul Tsuna était à une des extrémités. A sa droite se trouvait son fidèle bras droit autoproclamé et gardien de la tempête, Gokudera Hayato le colérique, tandis qu'à sa gauche se trouvait son fidèle ami et gardien de la pluie, Yamamoto Takeshi l'insouciant tueur né. A la droite de Gokudera se trouvait son assourdissant beau-frère et gardien du soleil Sasagawa Ryohei « l'amnésique » et face à lui était placé son petit frère de cœur et gardien de la foudre, Bovino Lambo le blasé couard. Enfin, aux côtés de Ryohei se trouvait son ami le plus violent et gardien des nuages à ses heures perdues, Hibari Kyoya le solitaire et face à ce dernier, son ex premier vrai ennemi et gardien de la brume quand ça l'arrangeait, Rokudo Mukuro le sadique qui s'entendait aussi bien avec Hibari qu'un chat s'entend avec un chien. Par ailleurs, ces deux là ce regardait en chien de faïence depuis bien 5 minutes.

L'ambiance était plus que tendus. Tsuna se demandait lequel de ses gardiens des nuages ou de la brume allait craquer le premier. Et la réponse tant redoutée se manifesta sous la forme d'une alouette armée de tonfas qui menaça un ananas armé d'un trident.

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment. Je vais enfin pouvoir te mordre à mort stupide herbivore.

- Kufufu~ Kyoya voyons nous sommes en réunion, tu devrais être un peu plus discipliné et te tenir tranquille. Ironisa l'illusionniste.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi ! Pour preuve, ta tenue vestimentaire n'est pas appropriée à une réunion. Riposta le brun, touché dans son égo.

- Oya ? Depuis quand une règle oblige-t-elle les participants d'une réunion à s'habiller en costar-cravates ? Contredit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nuits, un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi quand je les vois se battre oralement j'ai l'impression de voir un père qui fait des remontrances à son fils ado rebelle. Coupa Lambo de sa voix ensommeillée.

A ce moment là, Tsuna eu très peur quand à la durée de vie du jeune gardien et blanchi en même temps que ses trois autres gardiens qui avait eu la même pensée que leur Boss. Tout le monde savait que lorsque Mukuro et Hibari commençait une bataille oral, il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, les interrompre sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances due à une miraculeuse coalition volontaire des deux hommes. D'autant plus que Lambo venait d'insulter de manière détourné les deux gardiens belliqueux.

Tandis qu'une impressionnante aura de colère entourait les futurs meurtriers du gardien de la foudre, Yamamoto, sous un ordre silencieux de Tsuna, se prépara à faire sortir Kojiro de sa boite et à utiliser ses flammes pour calmer les deux hommes et ainsi empêcher un homicide.

Cependant, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps faire quelque chose, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer deux enfants en larmes, courants se réfugier dans les bras de Tsuna pour l'un, et de Gokudera pour l'autre, stoppant en même temps la tension régnant dans la salle.

- Papa ! Pleurèrent les deux enfants.

- Lavina, je t'ai pourtant dis qu'il ne fallait pas que tu viennes nous déranger lorsque nous sommes en réunion, sauf extrême urgence. Sermonna doucement Gokudera.

- Snif… Mais… mais… Commença la petite fille tremblotante.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Va voir maman. Coupa fermement le gardien de la tempête.

Cependant, la petite Lavina ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille et au lieu d'obéir à son père, elle s'agrippa à sa veste et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de son papa, continuant à pleurer et trembler.

De son côté, Tsuna avait lui aussi mis son fils sur ses genoux et lui caressait doucement le dos dans le but de le calmer. Le petit Sora pleurait contre lui et tremblait assez violement. Un très mauvais pressentiment le traversa. Il s'était surement passé quelque chose de grave pour que Sora et surtout la petite Lavina sois dans cet états. Aussitôt il le recula doucement, plongea son regard dans celui larmoyant de son fils et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Sora, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dit moi ?

Malheureusement, le petit était encore trop effrayé et sa réponse fut plus une sorte de baragouinage incompréhensible qu'une réponse audible et il se remit à pleurer contre le torse de son père.

- Oh mince alors ! Sora passe sous un tunnel et la communication est perturbée, du coup on ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il dit et en plus ça a coupé. On devrait peut-être attendre qu'il en sorte pour le rappeler. Railla Mukuro malgré son air sérieux qui trahissait son état d'esprit.

Ayant comprit le message caché de la raillerie, Tsuna et Gokudera confièrent leur enfant à Hibari qui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, avait, tout comme Chrome, un don pour calmer rapidement et avec douceur les enfants. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que les enfants se calmèrent et que Tsuna put enfin reposer la question dont il se doutait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas du tout.

- Sora-chan, que s'est-il passé ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Encore un peu en larme, Sora se tourna vers son père et expliqua aussi clairement qu'il le put.

- Papa, snif, Mukuro-kun, snif, je suis désolé c'est de notre faute, snif. Moi et Lavina on est sorti dans le jardin pour allez voir Chrome-chan qui était sous le pommier, snif, pour lui demander si elle voulait bien nous emmener en ballade hors des frontières du jardin, snif, et puis y a Belphegor-kun et Fran-kun qui sont venus, snif, et puis on a commencé à s'amuser, snif, et puis y a Fran-kun qui a dit à Chrome-chan de nous ramener, Lavina-chan et moi, au manoir parce que on n'était pas tout seul, snif, alors Chrome-chan, Lavina-chan et moi on a courut, mais, snif, à un moment, snif, un grand monsieur s'est mis devant nous, snif, alors, snif, Chrome-chan a fait apparaître son trident, snif, et nous a dit à Lavina-chan et à moi de courir et qu'elle nous, snif, nous couvrirait avec ses illusions, snif, alors, snif, on a courut et quand je me suis retourné, snif, le monsieur il a frappé Chrome-chan dans la nuque et elle s'est endormis, snif, et, et…

A ce souvenir, le petit se remis à pleurer contre son père. Tsuna voulut alors tourner son regard vers Lavina pour l'inviter à finir la phrase du garçonnet, mais croisa le visage de Mukuro qui l'inquiéta grandement. Celui-ci avait l'air vraiment mal. Jamais Tsuna ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Il était pale, presque translucide et les jointures de ses doigts devaient être blanche tant ses poings était serrés. S'il n'avait pas de gants il se serait déjà fait saigner les paumes de ses mains avec ses ongles. Le jeune homme avait la mâchoire crispée au possible et s'était arrêté de respirer attendant la suite.

Tsuna détacha son visage de celui de son gardien de la brume et regarda Lavina. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt ce que l'on attendait d'elle et elle termina, la tristesse et la culpabilité se faisant sentir dans sa voix :

- Et le monsieur, il l'a mis sur son épaule et est parti avec elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, aux lecteurs et merci à Shiry, Megumi et "Guest" pour leur review !

"Guest" thank you for you review and I hope I was corret my mistake into the front chapter, otherwise could you give me some advices please ? ( I'm french so I hope I don't do any error in my answer ... )

Megumi, merci et voici la suite !

Shiry, merci ! La réplique m'est venue toute seule et naturellement ha ha !

Les persos sont à Akira Amano sauf quelques uns.

P.S: J'espère que les perso ne sont pas trop OOC, sinon n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire pour que je puisse corriger le tir.

Chapitre 3 :

- Et le monsieur, il l'a mis sur son épaule et est parti avec elle.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe qu'on aurait subitement lâché. Aussitôt, Tsuna et les autres gardiens tournèrent leur regard vers Mukuro. Tout le monde savait qu'il tenait énormément à Chrome. Presque comme à une petite sœur fragile qu'il faudrait protéger du monde. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tous étaient curieux de voir la réaction du jeune homme.

Lorsque le regard miel du Boss Vongola croisa la silhouette, désormais debout, du gardien de la brume, une grande inquiétude l'envahie. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et des mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage. Ses poings fermement serrés tremblaient tellement ils l'étaient.

- Sora-chan, Lavina-chan, vous devriez allez voir Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan pour leur dire ce qu'il vient de se passer, d'accord ? Demanda Tsuna un faible sourire aux lèvres.

D'un signe commun de la tête, les deux enfants acquiescèrent et se retournèrent pour partir, cependant, avant de partir, les deux enfants allèrent vers Mukuro, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, et lui firent un rapide câlin, auquel il ne répondit pas, pour le réconforter. Une fois ceci fait, les deux descendants Vongola s'en allèrent en fermant la porte.

Tsuna attendit quelques secondes puis n'en pouvant plus de cette horrible ambiances tenta d'engager la conversation avec son gardien de la brume qui était comme figé :

- Mukuro-san, est-ce que…

- Decimo Vongola ! Hurla une voix bien connu des gardiens avant de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied et d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle de réunion, suivit de son blasé de coéquipier.

- Fran ? Belphegor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le jeune boss plus par politesse qu'autre chose, se souciant d'avantage de l'état de son gardien de la brume que d'autre chose.

- Shishou ? Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez avalé un bigorneau de travers. Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

- Ton deuxième gardien de la brume, Chrome Dokuro, vient de se faire enlever ! Rapporta le prince blond, sans se soucier de la remarque de son stupide partenaire.

Soudain, un bruit d'impact suivit d'un bruit de craquement se fit entendre, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit qui se trouva être Mukuro qui venait de frapper violement la table en chêne de son poing droit, créant un impact dans la table en bois et ramenant la salle à un silence pesant.

- Kufufu~ Il se trouve mes chers Varia Qualities que des enfants de 5 ans sont bien plus rapides et efficaces que vous pour transmettre une information aussi importante que celle-ci. Ridiculisa Mururo d'une voix dangereusement douce et calme avec un sourire tout aussi dangereux, avant de poursuivre en se tournant avec une lenteur calculée vers son « Boss », D'ailleurs, je me demande **comment** une telle chose a-t-elle put se produire dans l'enceinte du manoir. Mais… je suppose que ce cher Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun peut me répondre sans problème… N'est-ce pas, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

- Euh… je… Commença Tsuna troublé par la grandeur impressionnante de l'aura noire qui entourait l'illusionniste et que seul lui et Fran pouvait voir. Par ailleurs, celle-ci était bien plus grande et impressionnante que la première et seule fois qu'il l'avait vue alors que pourtant, cette fois, il n'utilisait même pas la voie des hommes. Il dut retenir un frisson et regretta presque l'absence de Reborn dut à une réunion entre les Arcobalenos.

- Et bien ? Qu'entends-je ? Tu n'as aucune réponse Tsunayushi-kun ? Demanda l'homme aux yeux dépareillés, d'un air faussement étonné.

- Ha, ha, ca… calme toi Mukuro. Tsuna a forcément une solution. Tenta Yamamoto tout en se levant, pour calmer son collègue de la brume au bord de l'explosion.

- Oui, Sawada est un Boss extrême ! Il a toujours eu des solutions extrêmement géniales ! Il sait forcément quoi faire ! Appuya Ryohei en se levant à son tour, soutenant son beau-frère.

- Pour le moment ce ne sont pas des solutions que je demande, mais des explications ! Cracha Mukuro, rageur, effrayant Lambo qui s'apprêtait, lui aussi, à défendre son « grand frère » qui était aussi son Boss.

- Mu… Mukuro-kun, je… je ne sais pas comment une telle chose a put se produire et j'en suis désolé. Mais je…

- Oh ! Alors comme ça tu ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Tout comme je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment des ennemis ont put s'introduire dans l'enceinte du manoir sans que **personne** ne s'en rendent compte et que tout comme, il y a maintenant 2 ans, tu ne savais pas comment plus de la moitié de nos alliés ainsi que le père de l'autre fana du base-ball se sont fait lâchement tuer je suppose ! Coupa Mukuro, sa colère grandissante, puis poursuivit d'une voix moqueuse, Remarque, cela ne m'étonne pas trop venant de quelqu'un qui a préféré se faire passer pour mort et laisser son soi d'il y a dix ans ainsi que ceux de ses gardiens qui ne sont encore que des gosses inexpérimentés, risquer leur vie et tuer son ennemi.

- Mukuro ! Ca suffit ! Tu vas trop loin ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi le Juudaime a fait ça ! Il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'autre solution ! Et je te rappèle que ça t'as quand même permit de t'évader de ton foutus bocal où tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester enfermé jusqu'à ce que tu crève comme le sale résidu d'éprouvette que t'es ! Hurla Gokudera hors de lui, se levant violement en frappant la table de la paume de ses mains, tandis que Tsuna, lui, baissait la tête, blessé par les accusations de Mukuro et n'écoutait qu'à moitié le discours défensif de son bras droit.

En entendant l'insulte destinée à son maître, Fran, grâce à une illusion, se projeta juste en face du gardien de la tempête Vongola et lui asséna un puissant crochet du droit à la joue qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce surprenant absolument tout le monde, puis ajouta d'une voix d'où perçait un calme olympien :

- Gokudera-san, je vous prierais de ne plus insulter mon maître de la sorte, alors que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a subit et ce qu'il subit à chaque fois qu'il sort seul hors du manoir. Mais bon, comme vous ne saviez pas qu'il était le futur Boss de le famiglia Estraneo et que par conséquent il était celui qui subissait le plus, je vais me contenter d'un simple crochet du droit en guise d'avertissement.

Sur ce, il se retourna et revint se mettre aux garde-à-vous aux côtés de Belphegor, qui le regardait d'un air vraiment surprit mais qui ne fit, pour une fois, aucun commentaire.

Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, Mukuro se tourna vers Gokudera, tandis que Ryohei courait vers ce dernier pour soigner sa joue à l'aide de ses flammes, et lui dit d'une voix sèche et narquoise:

- Ton Juudaime n'est-pas plus fait pour être Boss mafieux que moi un adorateur de la mafia.

- JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULUS CA ! Cria Tsuna les larmes aux yeux, tout en se levant brusquement et en renversant sa chaise au passage.

- Oya, oya, Voyez-vous cela… tu… Commença l'illusionniste avant de se faire couper par Tsuna.

- OUI ! JE N'AI VOULUS DEVENIR UN BOSS DE LA MAFIA ! ET SI J'AVAIS EU LE CHOIX JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT CELUI-LA ! Même si… c'est grâce à elle que je me suis fait des amis aussi merveilleux que vous tous. Et ça, je ne le regrette pas. Je ne le regretterais jamais. Mukuro-san, je sais à qu'elle point tu hais la mafia et je te comprends. Mais je sais aussi à qu'elle point tu tiens à Chrome. Et sache que… je vous considère tous comme un membre de ma famille.

- Ah vraiment ? Alors qu'attends-tu pour te précipiter au secours de mon cher corps de remplacement ? Questionna Mukuro, acide.

- Mukuro, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais que je ne peux pas. Justifia le gardien du ciel, ignorant la fause insulte faite à Chrome.

- Oh, et pourquoi je te pris, Tsunayoshi-kun ? Chercha à savoir le jeune homme du ton méprisant.

- Mukuro, sait-tu seulement où il l'on emmené ? Souleva le châtain d'une voix calme.

Frappé par l'évidence de la réponse, ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta de répondre un faible non.

- De plus, il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour sa vie. S'ils l'on prit elle et non les enfants, cela veut dire qu'ils veulent des renseignements sur nous. Ils ne la tueront pas. Ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances Tsunayoshi-kun ? Demanda Mukuro ayant repris son calme.

- J'en suis certain. Affirma le jeune parrain sur de lui.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour trouver une solution. Si demain tu n'as rien trouvé, j'irais la sauver moi-même, à ma manière et ce même si je doigt retourner dans mon… bocal. Imposa le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus nuits.

Et sans même attendre de réponse de la part du gardien du ciel, il se retourna vers la porte qui avait été précédemment sauvagement défoncé et se dirigea vers celle-ci d'un pas rapide faisant comprendre à tous que le sujet était clos.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'est pus franchir le seuil de la porte, une main s'agrippant fermement à son poigné le stoppa dans sa marche.

- Hibari Kyoya, lâche-moi. Ordonna le gardien de la brume peu d'humeur pour leurs joutes habituelle.

- Rokudo Mukuro, j'ai à te parler. En seul à seul. Détrompa le brun, de sa voix calme mais en faisant comprendre à son interlocuteur que c'était important.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise du plus vieux, et continua sa route, jusqu'à la chambre qui lui été réservé. Une fois dedans, il se débarrassa de son long manteau noir, le jetant négligemment sur son lit, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Il resta là quelques secondes les yeux fermés à laisser le vent caresser son visage et faire voleter ses longs cheveux. Puis subitement, les mots du gardien de la tempête Vongola lui revinrent en tête. « Tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester enfermé jusqu'à ce que tu crève ! », « Résidu d'éprouvette ! ». Ainsi c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait… mais peut être est-ce le cas pour tous les autres aussi. Après tout seul Fran l'avais défendu… Non, Kyoya ne le considérait pas comme tel. Lui, le considérait comme un adversaire et un ami… à sa façon. Bien sur, après il y avait tous le Kokuyo Gang qui ne le considérait pas comme tel, mais eux, c'était différent, mis à part MM qui ne l'aimait que parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent en réserve et qu'il avait un certain charme, ils avaient tous connus la même galère. Et Fran, qui, lui, l'admirait et l'adorait bien qu'il ne le montre que dans de rare cas comme précédemment. Et puis, il y avait sa mignonne petite Chrome, qui, elle, le remerciait en permanence par de petites attentions de l'avoir sauvé des griffes de la mort. Et dire qu'au début il ne l'avait considérée que comme un objet, un corps de remplacement, un simple ticket pour revoir le monde extérieur et ne pas devenir fou.

- « Quel idiot. » S'insulta-t-il mentalement.

Puis, fatigué de toutes ces réflexions, Mukuro monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se hissa sur le toit du manoir. Là, il s'allongea et aux bouts de quelques minutes s'endormit doucement en se demandant si Chrome allait bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, aux lecteurs. Alors, voici le chapitre 4 qui j'espère vous plaira.

D'ailleur j'ai mis un lien dans le texte vers la musique que j'écouté quand j'ai écrit le passage donc n'hésitez pas à l'écouter (perso je l'adore) .

Merci à Shiry pour sa review et à ceux qui ont mit ma fic en favoris !

Les persos sont à Akira Amano sauf quelques uns.

P.S: j'ai fini ce chapitre à 1H52 du matin alors svp soyez pas trop dur ! J'ai pour objectif de mettre un chapitre par jour alors...

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsque Chrome se réveilla, une migraine lui vrilla la tête et l'envi de se rendormir lui sembla très attirante. Cependant, encore un peu dans les vapes, elle se força à ouvrir son seul œil valide et fût prise de panique en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. De plus, en tentant d'avancer, elle remarqua que ses poignés était attaché à une chaine qui était reliée au mur lui servant de dossier.

La jeune femme, paniquée, regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle cherchant à savoir où elle était. La pièce était plutôt petite et ne disposait d'aucun mobilier. La seule source de lumière venait d'une toute petite fenêtre incrustée dans la lourde porte en bois qui lui faisait face. La gardienne de la brume avait bien comprit qu'elle était en prison mais ce qui l'intriguait était la cause de son emprisonnement.

Mettant son anxiété de côté, elle se força à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son réveil. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes sans se souvenir de rien, puis tout à coup, tout lui revient : Elle lisait sous le pommier du jardin du manoir tandis que ses autres collègues, son Boss et Mukuro-sama étaient en réunion. Puis Sora-kun et Lavina-chan étaient venus la voir pour lui demander de sortir, puis Bel et Fran-chan étaient arrivés, ils avaient parlé, puis des ennemis sont arrivés et elle avait couvert les enfants pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir quand un homme leur avait bloqué le passage. Ce même homme lui avait demandé si elle était bien Chrome Dokuro et puis après… le trou noir. C'est à ce moment là qu'on avait du l'assommer.

Soudain la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement affreux, laissant entrer une forte luminosité qui aveugla la jeune femme quelques secondes.

- Ah ! T'es enfin réveillé ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Il est déjà 22H passé ! Le Boss commence à s'impatienter ! grogna l'homme visiblement énervé.

Chrome releva la tête pour voir son interlocuteur mais ce dernier étant à contre-jour elle ne put rien voir de son visage.

- Allez ! Lève-toi au lieu d'me r'garder avec tes yeux de merlan frit ! ordonna l'inconnu.

Cependant, la jeune femme était paralysée par la peur et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, continuant de regarder l'homme de son regard améthyste apeuré.

Agacé par le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, l'homme s'avança et empoigna violement le bras frêle de la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul, et le tira sans aucune délicatesse vers lui, forçant ainsi la captive à se lever dans un petit cri de surprise. Toujours sans plus se soucier de la recluse qu'il gardait, il alla détacher la chaine au mur et, passant devant la jeune femme, il lui ordonna sèchement de le suivre et de ne rien tenter pour s'enfuir.

Ne souhaitant pas avoir plus d'ennuis, elle obéit docilement et marcha derrière l'homme en gardant la tête basse. Cependant, discrètement, elle tenta d'allumer ses flammes pour pouvoir se libérer mais la tentative échoua et les chaines qui entourées ses poignés s'illuminèrent d'une légère lumière indigo. Heureusement, la lumière fut tellement faible que l'homme ne la remarqua même pas. Elle répéta le processus plusieurs fois puis voyant que rien n'y faisait, elle abandonna et tenta de rentrer en contact avec son sauveur. Seulement ses appels restèrent sans réponses. Elle comprit que ses chaines, en plus de bloquer l'utilisation de ses flammes, bloquées aussi sa capacité spéciale à communiquer par télépathie avec l'autre gardien de la brume Vongola. C'est alors qu'elle commença à vraiment paniquer. Elle était seule et personne ne pourrait l'aider cette fois.

Elle en était la de ses pensés quand son accompagnateur s'arrêta de marcher et la tira brusquement, la faisant tomber à terre. Elle se releva aussitôt et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une autre salle, qui ressemblait à une salle de torture. Un frisson de peur et d'appréhension la traversa.

- Général, j'vous ai amené Dokuro. Annonça l'homme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici.

- Parfais, attache-la au mur. Ordonna un homme caché dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce.

L'homme s'exécuta sans discuter et tira sans ménagement la jeune femme jusqu'à un mur où il lui attacha les mains au dessus la tête non sans quelque difficulté dû à une résistance de la jeune femme.

Une fois qu'il l'eu correctement attaché, l'homme se retourna et demanda la permission de partir, permission qui lui fut accordé par son supérieur.

Quand celui-ci fut parti, le général sortit de l'ombre et entra dans le champ de vision de sa prisonnière. Celle-ci fut extrêmement surprise de voir la personne en face d'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Aussitôt, elle s'exclama quelque peu hésitante :

(lien de la musique watch?v=SJdhNmD8LFc&feature=player_detailpage )

- Grand… Grand frère ?!

- Oh, alors comme ça tu me reconnais ma chère Nagi. Répondit l'homme, quelque peu amer, en s'avançant vers la jeune femme, un fouet à la main.

Chrome resta silencieuse sentant le danger et détailla son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Ses cheveux brun mi-long était attachés en queue de cheval et ses petits yeux de la même teinte que les siens, la fixés avec mépris et colère tout comme leur mère. Et tout comme cette dernière, il l'avait toujours détesté parce qu'elle était la préféré de leur père.

Tout en continuant à s'avancer le brun, demanda à sa petite sœur détesté avec un sourire narquois :

- Alors ma petite Nagi, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Incapable de répondre, la jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

- Répond ! Exigea l'homme en faisant claquer son fouet contre le bras gauche de la plus jeune, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- N…non. Répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Et bien, vois-tu je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. Alors je vais te répondre. Mon Boss en veut mortellement à ton cher Mukuro Rokudo, parce qu'il a tué sa sœur et son mari ainsi que toute la Famiglia Estraneo que ceux-ci dirigeait au lieu de faire ce qu'il aurait du faire, c'est-à-dire prendre la tête de cette même Famiglia, puisqu'après tout il en était l'héritier légitime. Alors pour le punir d'un tel acte, mon Boss a décidé de faire semblant de déclarer la guerre au Vongola, pour avoir une excuse bidon pour te capturer, toi, et ainsi attirer ton sauveur adoré dans un piège qui ne le conduira à nul autre qu'à la mort ou à la prison et la presque perpétuelle torture. Puisqu'après tout, toute la mafia sait que tu es la chose la plus importante aux yeux de Mukuro et qu'il serait près à tout pour toi.

A cette déclaration, Chrome sentit son œil s'embuer de larmes. Mukuro, son sauveur et son amour secret, allait se faire tuer par sa faute et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Mu…kuro…-sama. Non… pas… pas ça. Sanglota la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- Mais, ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Nagi, tu vas pouvoir l'appeler au secoure ces chaines ne bloque que tes flammes et tes illusions. Non, excuse moi tu vas l'appeler au secoure. Car vois-tu étant ton frère je peux me connecter à ton esprit, ainsi je sais quand tu l'appelle et je sais aussi que si tu souffre pendant que tu appelle ce cobaye raté il le sentira et connaîtra, par la même occasion, ta position, ce qui le fera venir encore plus vite. Alors je vais te laisser le choix, soit tu l'appel maintenant, soit je te fouette jusqu'à ce que tu l'appel. Expliqua l'homme avec un grand sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Chrome baissa la tête quelques secondes, puis la releva, regarda son frère dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix sure :

- Fait moi ce que tu veux, Dilan, mais sache que jamais je ne trahirais Mukuro-sama.

- Comme tu voudras Nagi ! Dans ce cas je serais sans pitié ! S'énerva l'homme.

Et sans attendre, il fit claquer le fouet contre le ventre de sa jeune sœur, déchirant le chemisier de celle-ci. Chrome faisait son possible pour retenir ses cries de douleurs mais ne retint pas ses larmes qui coulait doucement le long de ses joues.

Voyant ceci le brun redoubla d'ardeur dans ses coups, déchirant les vêtements de la gardienne de la brume, l'insultant et ouvrant toujours plus de nouvelles plaies sur son corps. Cependant, Chrome tenait bon, elle ne laissait échapper que des cries de douleurs étouffés. Elle ne voulait plus être faible. Pour une fois ce serait elle qui sauverait Mukuro et non l'inverse. Elle allait lui prouver qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvé pour rien et que, elle aussi, pouvait protéger quelqu'un qui lui était chère. Non, plus jamais elle ne serait la faible Nagi. Désormais, elle serait et ce pour toujours…

- …Chrome Dokuro !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus et n'hésité à laisser des reviews !

A la prochaine fois !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à vous les lecteurs ! Et voici le chapitre 5 !

Au fait, je voulais vous préciser que à la fin du chapitre précédent, la dernière réplique est prononcée par Chrome.

Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire et certain personnage.

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsque Mukuro se réveilla, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de réunion et se dit qu'il était vraiment passé pour un idiot auprès des autres gardiens. S'énerver pour si peu, ne lui ressemblais pas.

Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il avait reproché à son « Boss ». Il savait bien que Tsunayoshi n'avait pas eut le choix et que çela avait été le seul moyen pour vaincre Byakuran, mais pour une obscure raison, il l'avait eu et l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge, même si cela lui avait permis de s'échapper de Vindice. Tsuna n'avait pas put ressentir toute la tristesse de Nagi lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son Boss. Ni toute la frayeur et la détresse de la Nagi d'il y a dix ans lorsqu'elle avait atterris à Kokuyo et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-elle pas ? » s'interrogea le gardien de la brume.

Il en était là de ses pensés lorsqu'un bruit de pas venant de derrière le ramena à la réalité.

- Hum, je savais que je te trouverai sur le toit, Mukuro.

- Oya ? Et comment le savait-tu Kyo-kun ? Répliqua l'illusionniste réellement surprit.

Ne relevant pas le « Kyo-kun » qui l'avait quand même fait tiquer, Hibari s'avança et alla s'assoir en silence aux côtés de son rival, sous les yeux scrutateur de ce dernier. Sans s'en soucier, il ancra son regard acier sur le paysage crépusculaire, profitant de l'atmosphère calme les entourant lui et l'illusionniste. Comprenant que, pour le moment il ne risquait rien, le gardien de la brume imita son collègue des nuages, profitant d'un des rares moments de tranquillité entre eux.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis le silence fut interrompu par le rire si particulier de l'illusionniste. Surpris, le brun tourna son visage vers son rival de toujours, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Kufufu~ Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait bien 5 minutes que nous sommes seuls et que tu ne m'as pas encore agressé, ou que je ne t'ai pas encore offensé d'une quelque conque manière. C'est une première. Expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix amusée.

- Hm, en effet. Répondit le brun reportant son regard sur l'horizon que la lumière du soleil déclinant rendait magnifique.

Le Japonais resta silencieux encore quelques secondes puis demanda à son collègue :

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Et bien, je pense que je vais l'écrire en gros sur mon calendrier et que je vais informer tout mes contacts ainsi que tout les Vongola de ce fait si surprenant qui est donc si mémorable. Rapporta l'Italien avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Trancha, le brun.

Aussitôt le sourire moqueur du gardien de la brume disparut et celui-ci resta silencieux, le regard baissé et commença d'un ton tranchant :

- Si c'est pour me demander de m'excuser auprès du Vongola Decimo que tu es là, tu peux repartir. Je ne…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Répéta le plus âgé, d'une voix calme.

Interloqué, Mukuro se tourna vers son homologue des nuages et demanda, quelque peu confus :

- Dans ce cas, de quoi parles-tu Kyoya ?

Celui-ci se tourna vaguement vers son rival et lui répondit comme ci c'était évident :

- Quand le délai de ton ultimatum sera écoulé, que comptes-tu faire ? Après tout si tu es toujours là, à t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme un herbivore sans intérêt, c'est que l'herbivore qui te servait de corps de remplacement ne t'a pas donné de nouvelle d'elle.

- Ne parle pas de Nagi comme ça ! S'énerva le plus jeune.

- Je ne fais que reprendre tes propos de tout à l'heure. Répliqua d'un ton posé le brun.

Il avait raison. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça. Mais, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il était juste en colère et très anxieux quand à sa protégée.

- Alors ? Insista le plus vieux.

- J'utiliserais le lien entre mes anneaux infernaux et le siens pour la retrouver et j'irais la sauver. Répondit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux nuits, d'une voix déterminée en regardant les dits anneaux qui ornaient ses doigts.

- Je n'ai jamais vu cette herbivore avec un de ses anneaux maudits. Contredits le brun en tournant son regard vers les anneaux de son rival.

- C'est normal. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais, … elle a fusionné avec l'anneau. Expliqua Mukuro.

- C'est impossible. Contesta le gardien des nuages n'y croyant pas du tout.

- Avec Nagi, tout est possible. La preuve, elle vit alors qu'elle n'a pas d'organe interne. Contra l'illusionniste.

Ne pouvant le nier, Hibari resta silencieux et reporta son regard vers le soleil couchant. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux se contentant laisser le vent caresser leur visage.

- Je t'accompagnerais. Déclara soudainement le gardien des nuages.

- Kufufu~ Et pour quelle raison je te pris ? ricana l'homme aux yeux dépareillés.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de son rival, le bleuté se tourna vers ce dernier et le vit les yeux perdus dans le vide, semblant lui-même ne pas connaître la réponse. L'illusionniste patienta quelques minutes, puis voyant que son homologue des nuages ne disait toujours rien, il reporta son regard sur le soleil couchant.

« Kufufu~ Même absente, tu fais des miracles Nagi. T'en rends-tu seulement compte ? » Interrogea silencieusement Mukuro.

Le silence dura longtemps sans que personne ne vienne le troubler. L'astre solaire avait depuis longtemps laissait place à l'astre lunaire, lorsque Hibari brisa de nouveau le silence :

- Tout comme-toi, je me suis jurer de la protéger. Pour être franc avec toi Mukuro,… je l'aime autant que toi. Et ce depuis que je l'ai vu se battre avec tant de détermination pour Tsunayoshi alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que part toi. Puis plus tard, ce qui me troublait le plus, c'était qu'elle te ressemblait tant, à toi, l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde, alors que pourtant vous étiez et êtes si différant, l'un de l'autre.

- Kyoya, que veux-tu dire par « je l'aime autant que toi » ? demanda le plus jeune craignant la réponse.

A cette question, Hibari ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupire. Il releva la tête et ancra ses yeux acier dans les yeux bleus et rouges de son homologue et répondit d'une traite :

- Je suis amoureux d'elle Mukuro, tout comme toi, bien que tu n'ose te l'avouer.

Cette déclaration laissa le jeune homme, sans voix. Il fixait son compagnon d'un air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était sérieux, c'était indéniable. D'un coup, il sentit comme un pieu s'enfoncer dans son cœur qu'il croyait mort depuis fort longtemps.

- Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Chrome ne ressent que de l'admiration à mon égard contrairement à toi.

Mukuro, resta silencieux digérant lentement la nouvelle.

- Et sache quelle t'attend. Enfermée dans ses propres Ténèbres. Elle attend ton approbation, comme quoi elle est devenue forte. Enfermée dans les Ténèbres de son cœur, elle attend que tu viennes éclairer l'obscurité qui règne en elle.

- Comment… sais-tu tout ça, alouette ? Questionna le gardien de la brume, surprit et quelque peu suspicieux.

- … Elle me l'a dit elle-même. Répondit simplement le brun en se levant.

Le gardien des nuages, regarda quelques secondes la Lune, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea sans un bruit vers sa fenêtre de chambre. Cependant, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de disparaître, Mukuro le héla et il s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner.

- Rendez-vous à minuit aux garages du manoir.

- J'y serais.

Lorsque Hibari partit, Mukuro regarda l'astre lunaire en soupirant. Il y resta une heure puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son long manteau noir le mis à la va vite puis sortit. Il erra dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cuisine, y prit un rapide dîner, puis descendit aux garages. Lorsqu'il y arriva il était déjà 23H47.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le garage pour préparer son air bike, il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa jambe.

- Tu vas chercher Chrome-chan ? Interrogea une voix enfantine.

- Sora ? Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? Tu devrais être au lit. Sermonna l'illusionniste.

- Mais j'arrive pas dormir. Se plaignit, l'enfant en levant ses bras faisant comprendre à l'adulte qu'il voulait un câlin.

Mukuro soupira puis s'agenouilla à la hauteur de l'enfant et le pris dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Mukuro-kun. Ca aurait dut être moi et pas Chrome-chan. S'excusa l'enfant.

C'est à ce moment qu'une évidence flagrante le frappa de plein fouet. Si Chrome avait été enlevé c'était pour l'attirer lui. Après tout, les enfants étaient sauf et il avait un vague souvenir du Boss de l'actuel Famiglia adversaire. C'était son oncle, le seul membre de sa famille qu'il avait fait l'erreur de laisser en vie. Comme quoi, avoir des pions externes pouvait se révéler très efficace pour collecter des informations.

- Tonton Mukuro, tu peux me faire deux promesses ? demanda le garçonnet.

- Je t'écoute Sora.

- Premièrement, promet moi de revenir en vie avec Tata Chrome en vie elle aussi.

- Je te le promets Sora. Nous rentrerons tous en vie. Répondit aussitôt l'illusionniste.

- Merci ! Maintenant deuxièmement ! Promet moi …

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine et laisser des com' si ça vous à plus ou si vous avez quelque chose à redire ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours/soir à vous cher lecteur, alors voici le chapitre 6 où l'on repart voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Chrome.

A un moment, je l'avoue, je me suis inspiré d'un des jeux vidéo d'une série de jeux vidéo dont je suis super fan ! Je vous laisse deviner quand et où je l'ai placé et de quel jeux il s'agit. ( Petit indice : c'est l'avant, avant dernier opus de la série qui est sortit. Le nom des héros de l'opus veulent dire eau, terre et vent. )

Merci, à Shyri qui fait l'effort de mettre des reviews à TOUT mes chapitres.

Sur ce bonne lecture et à plus tard !

Les persos sont à Akira Amano sauf quelques uns qui m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 6 :

Chrome était épuisé. Cela faisait bien au moins trois heures que Dilan, son grand frère, la fouettait sans relâche. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux et sa peau blanche était couverte de coupures plus ou moins importantes, saignant plus ou moins abondements. Elle avait mal, si mal. Mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle devait faire son possible pour le protéger. Elle ne devait pas flancher. Il avait tant fait pour elle, maintenant c'était à son tour de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Tout à coup, les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir. Intrigué la jeune fille leva la tête et regarda son frère de son grand œil améthyste d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier était essoufflé et regardait la jeune femme avec une haine non dissimulé dans le regard.

- Pourquoi ! Hurla-t-il rageux.

Ne comprenant pas, Chrome continua de regarder le brun d'un air interrogateur.

Dilan, ne supportant le regard candide de sa cadette, s'avança à grand pas et lui donna un coup de poing dans la joue gauche.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sal**e ! Ca aurait dût être moi le préféré de père ! Moi t'entend ! Moi qui suis l'ainé !

Chrome cracha un peu de sang et resta silencieuse, écoutant son grand frère vider son sac devant elle.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu naisses hein !? Pourquoi !? Continua-il en redonnant un coup de poing dans la joue de sa jeune sœur.

La jeune femme releva à nouveau la tête en crachant du sang et porta une fois encore son regard sur son ainé le fixant de son regard si candide. Cependant cela énerva le plus grand qui continua hurler de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que t'avais de plus que moi hein ?! A par tes grand yeux innocents, qu'est-ce que t'as de plus ! Après t'avoir roulé dessus, je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir ! J'aurais dût te débrancher quand t'était encore à l'hôpital !

A cette déclaration, Chrome eut un sursaut et écarquilla son œil valide. Non, c'était impossible. Son frère la détestait, et elle le savait, mais il n'aurait quand même pas été jusqu'à essayé de la tuer.

Remarquant la surprise de la plus jeune, Dilan se radoucit et un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Oh ! Alors comme ça tu ignorais que c'était moi qui t'avais roulé dessus volontairement alors que tu protégeais un stupide chat ?

- N…non c'est faux… tu…tu mens. Tu… tu n'as pas fait ça. Nia la jeune femme, choqué.

- Bien sur que si, que croit-tu ! Je t'ai toujours détesté Nagi. Ta simple vue m'insupporte au plus haut point. Affirma le brun d'un ton mauvais, puis voyant que sa cadettes avait les yeux empli de larmes, il continua, D'ailleurs je vais t'en révéler une bonne, dans toute la famille la seule personne qui t'aimais été père. Et oui, tout le monde te détestait. Et tu sais quoi ? Lorsqu'on leur a annoncé ta mort tous étaient heureux, et personne ne t'a pleuré, n'y a souhaité ton enterrement.

Face à cette vérité, la jeune illusionniste ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue meurtrie. Ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes à son frère elle baissa la tête laissant ses mèches de cheveux prune cacher son visage et laissa ses larmes couler lentement le long de son visage.

- Ma chère Nagi tu as toujours été faible. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Allé sois raisonnable, appelle cette enflure de Rokudo. Continua Dilan d'une voix mielleuse

- Chrome… Dokuro… Rectifia faiblement la jeune femme.

- Comment ? Demanda l'homme.

- Je m'appelle… Chrome Dokuro. Répéta la jeune femme d'une voix assurée.

- Haha ! Tu recommence avec ça ? Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu es et restera la faible Nagi. Se moqua le brun en ressortant son fouet prêt à recommencer à lyncher sa cadette.

- Tu te trompe. Contra la gardienne de la brume la tête toujours baissé.

- Hum ? Interrogea le plus vieux surprit par la ténacité de sa cadette.

- Boss, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Ken, Chikusa, Fran Hibari-san et … Mukuro-sama. Pour eux, je suis Chrome Dokuro. Ils me font tous confiance. Et je… je jure que… que jamais je ne les trahirais ! Dilan ! Tu peux me faire ou me dire ce que tu veux, je n'oublierais qui je suis à leurs yeux ! Je ferais tous pour les sauver ! Déclara Chrome en relevant la tête où un air déterminé était désormais affiché.

- Pff ! Il n'y en a que pour tes amis. Railla le brun, un air dédaigneux collé au visage.

- J'en ai moi au moins ! Je suis devenue une partie d'eux, tout comme ils sont devenus une partie de moi. Mes amis sont ma force… et moi la leur ! Se défendit la jeune femme, tandis que des flammes de brume entouraient son corps.

La puissance des flammes était telle que les chaines qui retenaient la jeune illusionniste prisonnière explosèrent sous la trop grande quantité de flamme et fit reculer de cinq bons mètres l'homme qui lui faisaient face.

Aussitôt, Chrome se remit debout malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le corps, fit apparaître son trident et se mit en garde.

- Ha ! C'est parfais tu es enfin devenue forte. Rejoint-moi maintenant, utilise le pouvoir de ton anneau des enfers et fusionnons ensemble pour devenir les maîtres du monde. Proposa le brun en tendant sa main libre vers sa cadette.

Celle-ci la regarda quelque secondes puis secoua négativement la tête avant de dire d'une voix ferme qui tranchait avec sa personnalité première :

- J'ai d'autre projet. Je vais t'éliminer !

- HAHAHAHAHA ! Oublierait-tu que, grâce à père, tu m'es liée, idiote. Si je meurs de ta main, tu meurs. Rappela le plus vieux un sourire narquois au visage.

- Peu importe. Je ferais tout pour sauver mes amis. Rétorqua la violète.

- Tch. Tant pis, tu l'auras cherché. Acheva le brun en prenant une lourde épée accrochée au mur et en se mettant en garde.

« Mukuro-sama, je vous promet de gagner ce combat et de vous sauver au prix de ma vie ! Mukuro-sama, regardez-moi. » Pria intérieurement la jeune femme.

Aussitôt le combat débuta, ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait de cadeau à son adversaire. Dans un premier tant, Chrome eut du mal à tenir tête à son frère. Celui-ci abattait son arme de toutes ses forces sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait obligé d'esquiver les coups sans pouvoir riposter. Elle remarqua alors que l'homme utilisait des flammes de foudre et solidifiait ses muscles avec, pour pouvoir lui porter des coups surpuissants.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que la jeune femme profita d'une ouverture pour mettre en pratique ses talents d'illusionniste et immobilisa son adversaire. Sans perdre une seconde, la gardienne de la brume, fonça sur son adversaire et lui planta son arme dans le cœur, le plus profondément quelle put.

- Adieu, grand frère. Murmura Chrome d'une voix teinté de tristesse, lorsqu'elle vit le corps de l'homme s'effondrer au sol.

Epuisé par tout ça, elle retira le trident du corps de son frère, et se traina, en s'appuyant sur son arme, vers le mur le plus proche contre lequel elle s'assit, en serrant son arme contre son cœur.

- Mukuro…-sama… j'ai…réussit. Murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire avant de se laisser aller à la torpeur qui envahissait progressivement son corps, le rendant lourd et froid.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour/soir les lecteurs. Comme j'ai rien à dire à pars les remerciements habituel, voici sans attendre le chapitre 7.

Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira sauf quelque uns qui m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 7 :

Tsuna, complètement découragé, posa son front sur le carreau froid de la salle de réunion et poussa un long soupir.

Cette réunion avait été éprouvante. D'abord, il avait dut subir l'habituel guerre froide d'avant réunion de ses gardien des nuages et de la brume, puis, grâce à Lambo, ils avaient frôlés la seconde guerre mondial et l'hommicide volontaire. Par la suite, Sora et Lavina étaient arrivés complètements traumatisé et lui avait appris l'enlèvement de Chrome, ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver Mukuro qui eut vite fait de relâcher toute sa colère sur lui, une fois que Fran et Belphegor leur avait répété ce que les enfants leur avait appris. Puis, après qu'il ait fait comprendre à son gardien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller la sauver sans savoir où elle était, ce dernier lui avait imposé de trouver une solution, en moins de 16h et été parti ! Après ça, il avait dût calmer Gokudera pour que ce dernier n'aille pas « refaire le portrait de ce sale illusionniste mal poli » tout en persuadant son beau frère que ça ne servirait à rien de tenter de raisonner Mukuro maintenant et qu'il fallait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Par la suite, il avait dût supporter une engueulade entre les deux Varia Qualities, puis écouter les informations que ceux-ci avait à lui transmettre et enfin il put tenter de réfléchir à une solution pendant que tous se disputé pour savoir qui aurait la dernière part de fraisier, fait par la meilleure patisière du monde, Bianci.

En repensant à tout cela, Tsuna soupira une énième fois. Actuellement son cerveau tourné à plein régime. Que pouvait-il faire pour sauver sa gardienne ? C'était Mukuro le stratège du groupe pas lui. Il ne pourrait jamais trouver une solution en si peu de temps ! De plus, si Mukuro y allait, il allait certainement provoquer une véritable hécatombe.

Soudain, l'image de Chrome, inerte, le corps ensanglanté et assise dos contre un mur lui traversa l'esprit, amenant avec elle un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Giotto-san, que dois-je faire ? » Interrogea silencieusement le châtain.

« Ai la foi, Decimo. » Répondit la voix de son ancêtre dans son esprit.

« La foi ? Mais la foi de quoi ? » Questionna le jeune boss.

Cependant cette fois-ci, sa question resta sans réponse. Une fois de plus, Tsuna soupira.

- Un problème Dame-Tsuna ? Chercha à savoir une voix grave que le gardien du ciel reconnu aussitôt.

- Reborn ! S'exclama le jeune Boss en se retournant.

En se retournant, Tsuna fut très surpris de voir tous les autres Arcobaleno, désormais sous leur forme originelle, bien qu'il manquait toujours celui des cieux. Il les salua d'un signe respectueux de la tête, puis avant même que Tsuna ne puisse poser la question, son ancien professeur y répondis aussitôt d'une voix sans appel :

- Dame-Tsuna, nous souhaiterions voir Chrome s'il te plait, c'est urgent.

- Elle… Commença le jeune homme en se mordillant discrètement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu semble nerveux jeune Vongola, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Fon, l'arcobaleno de la tempête.

- Yare, yare. Je vous parie 1500 euros qu'elle s'est faite enlever. Mis en jeu l'arcobaleno de la brume.

- Pari tenu Viper, kora ! S'exclama Colonello sur de lui.

- Mammon. Corrigea l'homme encapuchonné.

- Arrête d'être si négatif Viper ! « Réprimanda » Skull à moitié cacher derrière son collègue de la pluie.

- Mammon ! Recorrigea l'illusionniste agacé.

Et alors qu'une dispute allé s'engager entre les deux Arcobaleno, Reborn dégaina son arme et menaça le cascadeur qui lui servait de larbin avec. Comprenant, le message, l'homme se tut immédiatement.

- Bien. Alors Tsuna, que ce passe-t-il ? Où est ton deuxième gardien de la brume ? Questionna l'homme en fixant son ancien élève dans les yeux.

- Elle… s'est faite enlever par la Famille adverse. Déclara sombrement le châtain en baissant la tête.

Aussitôt, Mammon tandis sa main vers Colonello, réclamant silencieusement son argent.

- Rapace ! Chuchota le membre de COMSUBIN, en tendent une liasse de billets à son homologue de la brume qui s'empressa de la recompter et de la ranger dans son manteau.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda le maître d'arts martiaux, d'une voix compatissante.

- Elle a protégé Sora et Lavina et s'est faite enlever. Expliqua Tsuna en relevant la tête.

- Et que comptes-tu faire Dame-Tsuna ? Questionna l'ancien professeur.

- Mukuro-san m'a donné jusqu'à demain pour trouver une solution. Mais je n'en ai aucune. Rajouta le Boss Vongola, désespérer.

- Est-ce que tous tes gardiens ont des airbikes ? Interrogea l'arcobaleno au pacificateur indigo.

- Euh… Oui. Répondit le jeune homme, déstabilisé.

- Et bien sache qu'il y en a deux qui viennent de sortir de ta propriété, dissimulés par une illusion. Continua l'homme, impassible.

En entendant cela, Tsuna se précipita vers l'horloge la plus proche et regarda l'heure. 00H01. En voyant l'heure, il ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou être blasé par le comportement de ses gardien de la brume et des nuages, car, il en était sur, aussi surprenant que ça semblais, c'était Hibari qui accompagnait Mukuro. Son hyperintuition le lui disait.

Immédiatement Tsuna sortit son portable et lança un appel collectif à ses gardiens, leur ordonnant de venir immédiatement au garage. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il regarda les Arcobaleno et Reborn lui assura qu'ils le suivraient.

Instantanément, Tsuna courut en direction du garage, suivit par les Arcobaleno. Une fois arrivé à destination, il vit que tous les gardiens étaient présent, ainsi que les deux Varia. Voyant le regard interrogateur de ses gardiens, le châtain répliqua simplement :

- Ils nous accompagnent. Je vous expliquerais en route. Tous à vos airbike et prenez tous un arcobaleno derrière vous. Exécution.

- Bien. Répondirent les gardiens à l'unisson avant de se disperser dans l'immense pièce.

- Belphegor, Fran, prenez la mienne.

- Ushishishi, et toi tu compte y aller comment ? En volant, peut-être ? se moqua le prince blond en montant derrière son stupide Kohai.

Tsuna eut un petit sourire, mit ses X gloves et passa en mode de dernière volonté. Il ouvrit la porte du garage et s'avança dehors. Le Boss Vongola se retourna de demi et dans un sourire moqueur répondit :

- Exactement, Belphegor. Moi, j'y vais par la voix des airs.

Aussitôt il s'envola dans la nuit, tout de suite suivit par les six autres airbikes.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous les lecteurs ! Je suis désolé pour le retard !

Néanmoins, je remercie tous les reviewer/weuse qui ont posté pour les chapitre précédant.

Par contre j'ai divisé le chapitre 8 en trois parties parce qu'il est très long. Ceci est donc la première partie de ce chapitre.

Bon bah, la majorité des persos sont à Amano Akira.

Chapitre 8 : Partie 1

Cela devait faire plus de deux heures que Mukuro et Hibari roulaient en suivant les anneaux des enfers de Mukuro. Chacun des deux hommes étaient perdu dans ses pensées quand ils virent passer devant eux à toute vitesse une chose enflammée qui s'arrêta un peu plus loin, en plein milieu de la route, les forçant à déraper pour s'arrêter avant de percuter la dite chose qui se trouva être leur Boss en mode de dernière volonté. Les deux gardiens, descendirent de leur airbike et firent face à leur Boss, le visage sérieux.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, laisse-nous passer. Exigea le gardien de la brume d'un ton calme mais pressant, appuyé par Hibari qui sortait ses tonfas.

- Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, je ne suis pas là pour vous arrêter. Commença le jeune homme en quittant son mode de dernière volonté.

- Dans ce cas herbivore, pourquoi faire en sorte de nous couper toute fuite en dissimulant par une illusion les autres gardiens, ainsi que les Arcobaleno ? Questionna le brun, tandis que Mukuro brisait la dite illusion révélant un mur de combattant sur des airbikes derrière eux.

- Pour être sur que vous resterez jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. Répondit le jeune Parrain, impassible.

- Oya, oya, tu as donc si peu confiance en nous Decimo. Railla l'illusioniste.

- Tu m'as appris à être prévoyant, Mukuro. Je veux juste vous poser une question. Continua le châtain d'une voix assuré.

- Kufufu~Tout ce cirque pour une simple question. C'est ridicule. Se moqua le céruléen, quelque peu amer.

- Nous t'écoutons herbivore. Trancha le brun souhaitant en finir au plus vite.

- Pourquoi faites-vous toujours tout tout seul ? Alors que vous avait des amis comme nous. Interrogea le châtain en désignant les autres gardiens.

A cette question les deux hommes eurent un sursaut de surprise. Que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça ? C'était la première fois que Tsuna le leur demandait franchement. Avant ils avaient toujours put détourner la question à leur avantage, mais cette fois, la franchise du jeune homme et son regard interrogateur et emplie de culpabilité les avaient sérieusement ébranlé.

- Je… je suis conscient que… je ne suis le parfait Boss que tout le monde veut que je sois. Mais, si j'ai put arriver jusque là c'est grâce à toute les rencontres, bonne ou mauvaise, que j'ai faite jusqu'à maintenant. Et pour être franc, c'est principalement grâce à vous deux que je suis devenu celui que je suis. Poursuivi, le gardien du ciel Vongola d'une voix pleine de nostalgie

A cette déclaration, les deux gardiens écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris.

- Indirectement grâce à Hibari-san, j'ai appris à avoir confiance en moi et en mes capacités ainsi qu'en celle de mes amis. Et, grâce à Mukuro et à sa haine de la mafia, j'ai pu éveiller mes capacités et prendre la décision de ne pas suivre la même voie que mes prédécesseurs. Sans vous, j'aurais certainement suivit le chemin taché de sang que les précédents Vongola avaient déjà tracé pour moi. Et pour ça je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Merci à vous deux. Acheva le jeune homme en s'inclinant brièvement devant ses deux gardiens.

Ceux-ci ne répondirent rien puis se regardèrent quelques secondes toujours sans rien dirent. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers leurs Boss, Mukuro eut un petit sourire en coin et déclara d'une voix amusée :

- Kufufu~ Ce n'est pas en essayant de m'amadouer que tu vas m'empêcher de prendre ton corps, mon petit Tsunayoshi.

- Cesse de dire des âneries herbivores sinon, je te mordrais à mort. Ajouta le gardien des nuages en relevant ses tonfas, l'amusement se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Enfoirés ! Le Juudaime vous fait un compliment et vous, vous le menacé ! J'vais vous apprendre moi à menacer le Juudaime ! S'énerva Gokudera, tandis que Yamamoto rigolait et tentait d'empêcher son collègue d'aller faire un meurtre

- Rah ! L'amitié qui nous lie est extrême ! Hurla le gardien du soleil en levant un poing un l'air.

- Ces deux psychopathes ne changeront jamais. Bailla Lambo en se rasseyant sur son airbike.

- Pineapple Shisho, vous pourriez pas changer de rengaine ? Ca fait quand même plus de dix ans que vous sortez toujours la même. Commenta Fran avant de se recevoir un ananas géant en pleine figure, ce à quoi il répondit par un « aïe » pas très convaincant.

- Ushishishi, bien fait pour toi, sale grenouille ! Se moqua le prince déchut.

Soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers le tireur qui se trouva être Mukuro qui prit la parole :

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance pourtant très bonne, mais il me semble, mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun que nous avez d'autre chats à foutter.

- Oui tu as raison… nous devons aller sauver Chrome ! C'est notre priorité ! Mukuro, Hibari-san, comme vous êtes les mieux renseignés sur l'ennemie et que vous êtes les plus proches de Chrome, je vous confie le commandement de cette mission. Déclara le jeune parrain provoquant la surprise général de toute l'assemblée.

- Mais, Juudaime… Commença l'argenté avant d'être coupé par la voie ferme de son Boss.

- Gokudera-kun, j'ai pris ma décision et elle sans appel.

- Si tel sont vos ordres je les exécuterais parrain ! s'exclama aussitôt le gardien de la tempête, au garde-à-vous.

- Bien. Alors, Mukuro, Hibari-san, quel sont vos ordres ? Questionna Tsuna en repassant en mode de dernière volontée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Mukuro prit la parole est expliqua son plan :

- Le lieu où ils détiennent Chrome n'est plus très loin d'après mes anneaux infernaux. Nous allons nous y rendre en trois groupes composés chacun de deux duos et d'un meneur qui se suivront le plus discrètement possible. Chaque groupe se verra en possession d'un illusionniste qui utilisera ses pouvoirs pour dissimuler la présence de son groupe à l'ennemi. Le premier groupe sera composé de moi-même, ainsi que des duos Gokudera/Fon et Lambo/Verde. J'en serais le meneur. Le second groupe aura pour leader Kyoya et sera formé des duos Fran/Belphegor et Ryohei/Reborn et enfin le dernier groupe aura pour meneur Tsunayoshi et sera composé des duos Viper/Skull et Yamamoto/Colonello. Nous nous retrouveront tous à l'endroit que mon groupe aura choisis une fois sur place. Des questions ? Demanda le gardien de la brume une fois son explication terminé.

- J'en ai trois ! S'exclama Skull, attirant tout les regards sur lui. Premièrement, comment saura-t-on précisément quand notre groupe devra partir ? Deuxièmement, une fois arrivé, comment saurons-nous où se trouve les autres groupes ? Et troisièmement, pourquoi-tu te vexe systématiquement quand on compare ta coupe de cheveux à un ananas ? demanda Skull provoquant un silence lourd de sens. Ce fut Verde qui brisa le silence exprimant sa pensée qui fut la même que tout les autres en remontant ses lunettes :

- Vois-tu Skull, un instant j'ai pensé que t'a matière grise c'était remise en marche. Mais finalement, non.

- Mais, mais… Mammon dit quelque chose ! Supplia le cascadeur, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Sans même répondre, l'ex Varia de la brume tendit sa main vers l'homme qui poussa un cri de désespoir puis grogna :

- Sale avare radin.

- Pour répondre à tes questions, Skull, les illusionnistes de chaque groupe, enverront un signal au groupe qui doit partir. Ensuite, c'est très simple, je laisserais une très légère trainée de mes flammes de brume derrière moi. Vous n'aurez qu'à la suivre. Es-tu satisfait de mes réponses ? expliqua le gardien de la brume Vongola.

- Euh, oui mais j'ai posé trois questions. Rappela l'arcobaleno des nuages.

- A oui c'est vrais j'ai failli oublier. Et bien, pour répondre à cette question… Commença Mukuro d'un ton doucereux, arrachant un micro-sourire à Hibari,

Essaye seulement de la reposer et tu comprendras pourquoi on dit les anneaux infernaux me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Fini l'illusionniste d'un ton menaçant.

A ces mots, l'arcobaleno déglutit bruyamment, et acquiesça sans un bruit.

- Bien, repris le jeune homme d'une voix ferme, S'il n'y a plus de question, mon groupe, on y va.

- Bien ! acquiescèrent les membres du dit groupe en remontant sur leur airbike.

- Et une dernière chose. Tuez tous ceux qui voudront vous arrêter. Ajouta le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleu nuit, glaçant l'atmosphère.

Sans plus se soucier des diverses réactions des autres personnes présentes, Mukuro monta sur son airbike et donna l'ordre de partir, tout en utilisant la voie des enfers pour créer une illusion qui dissimulait son groupe.

- Mukuro ! Appela Tsuna en s'avançant.

L'interpelé se retourna de trois quart, attendant que son « Boss » continu.

- Je t'en prie, ne fait pas en sorte de retourner à Vindice.

Sans répondre, l'illusionniste démarra et disparu dans la nuit, suivit par son groupe.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjours, à tous et voici la deuxième parti du chapitre 8.

Merci pour les précédentes reviews et je tien à vous prévenir cher lecteur que pour des raisons techniques je ne pourrait pas poster la fin de cette fic avant un long moment et que j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

et donc la majorité des perso appartiennent à Amano Akira.

Chapitre 8: partie 2

Un mauvais pressentiment avait envahi Tsuna depuis le départ de Mukuro et de son groupe. Et cela avait empiré depuis que le groupe d'Hibari fut parti lui aussi. La réaction froide qu'avait eu son gardien de la brume quand il lui avait demandé de faire attention l'avait grandement inquiété. Qu'allait faire Mukuro ?

- C'est le moment. Indiqua Mammon, sortant Tsuna de ses pensées.

- Tu... tu es sûr Viper. Questionna Skull d'une voix inquiète.

- Mammon. Reprit l'arcobaleno.

- Haha, t'as pas à t'inquiéter Skull ! On te protégera ! Rassura Yamamoto, en riant gentiment.

- Mais...mais je n'ai pas peur ! C'était pour voir si vous vous n'aviez pas peur. Se « justifia » l'Arcobelano des nuages les genoux tremblotants.

- Yare, yare, tu es pathétique. Se moqua l'illusionniste, en remontant sur l'airbike qu'il partageait avec son collègue des nuages.

Avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, Tsuna passa en mode de dernière volonté et ordonna le départ.

Grâce à son hyper intuition, Tsuna sentit les faibles flammes de brume qu'avait laissé Mukuro derrière lui, et les suivit comme Mukuro l'avait ordonné, guidant son petit groupe vers le manoir ennemis.

Cependant, plus Tsuna avançait, plus son malaise grandissait. Il en été sur à présent, Mukuro avait fais quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Prit d'une légère panique, le jeune Boss accéléra forçant ses coéquipiers à faire de même.

Lorsqu'il fut en vue d'un imposant manoir, Tsuna freina brusquement et se posa au sol, là où toute les autres airbikes étaient rangées. Lorsque tous furent descendu de leur moyen de locomotion, le gardien du ciel Vongola, ordonna le silence et la petite troupe commença à avancer vers le manoir. Au bout de quelques mètre à peine, l'odeur acre du sang monta leur monta au nez, mais aucun commentaire ne fut fait. Ce ne fut que lorsque les mafieux virent de nombreux corps au sol, baignant dans leur sang, avec pour certains leurs organes exposés à l'air libre, que des bruits dégoûts se firent entendre. Au bout de quelques minutes Skull, n'y pouvant plus, rendit son dîner et Tsuna l'aurait volontiers accompagné si il ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour l'avenir de son gardien de la brume.

- Mais qui a bien put commettre se massacre, kora ! S'exclama Colonello, clairement dégoûté par la scène macabre sous ses yeux.

- C'est... Mukuro. Répondit le châtain en baissant la tête et en continuant son chemins, slalomant entre les corps sauvagement massacrés à ses pieds.

- Ce type est vraiment un monstre ! S'exclama Skull mi-impressionné, mi-dégoûté.

- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu... vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a vécu. Défendit Tsuna un peu énervé.

- Yare, yare, parce que toi tu le sait peut-être ? Railla l'illusionniste.

- Plus ou moins... Ken m'en a un peu parlé... la fois où j'ai battu Mukuro... expliqua Tsuna en sentant son cœur se serrer à ce souvenir.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher et serra ses poings et ses yeux. A l'instar du plus jeune tous s'arrêtèrent de marcher et le regardèrent en silence. Sentant la tristesse de son Boss, Yamamoto s'avança et posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

- Oï, Tsuna... ça va ?... Tu pleurs.

- Oh, ce... ce n'est rien, Yamamoto-kun. Ne t'inquiète pas. Assura le jeune Boss avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, toute en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Tellement de gents insultait son gardien pour les massacres qu'il avait commis, sans savoir ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver à un tel degrés de haine envers la mafia.

- Son passé désastreux n'excuse pas tout, Sawada. Trancha l'Arcobaleno de la brume en passant devant celui-ci sans se retourner. Continuons, nous sommes presque arrivé. Acheva l'encapuchonné en reprenant sa marche à travers les morts, suivant les flammes de brumes du gardien au longs cheveux bleus nuits de Vongola.

Sans un mots tous le suivirent en silence. Ils marchèrent pendants encore quelques minutes jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette familière dans la nuit. Aussitôt, ils allèrent à sa rencontre et furent surprit de voir que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était le seul présent. Devinant leur interrogation, il leur expliqua :

- Comme vous étiez trop long à arriver, Shisho et l'alouette ont décidé de se séparer en trois groupes pas du tout équitables. D'un côté, Shisho et alouette vont se faire le Boss, tendis que les autres vont chercher Chrome-chan dans les cachots, pendant que moi je resterais là à vous attendre pour vous expliquer ce qu'il ce passe. Fin du comte rendus.

- Merci Fran. Bien, Yamamoto-kun, Colonello, Mammon, Skull, allez avec les autres chercher Chrome. Exigea le jeune Boss.

- Bien ! S'exclamèrent les désignés en fonçant vers la direction qu'avait indiqué Fran lors de son expliquation.

- Fran, amène moi auprès de Mukuro et d'Hibari, grâce à ton anneau des enfers.

Ordonna Tsuna près à partir empêcher un massacre.

- D'accord, suivez le guide. « proposa » le jeune illusionniste prodige, en courant dans une direction immédiatement suivit par le Boss Vongola.

L'adolescent et le jeune homme déambulaient dans les couloirs du manoir ennemi, ne trouvant que des corps sans vie ou évanouit sur leur passage. Au bout de quelques minute de course effrénée, ils virent, Hibari, le dos négligemment appuyé contre une porte au fond d'un couloir.

- Shisho est là-dedans. Affirma le garçon au chapeau grenouille.

- Bien, merci Fran. Remercia le jeune Parrain avant de se tourner vers Hibari et de lui demander de le laisser passer.

- Tu ne devrait pas entrer Omnivore. En voyant son oncle, Rokudo est devenue comme fou. Conseilla le plus vieux à son cadet.

- Non Hibari-san. Je **dois** y aller. Mukuro est mon ami et mon subordonner, c'est à moi d'aller l'arrêter. Déclara le châtain, la détermination se lisant dans ses yeux.

Dans un micro-sourire impressionné, le plus vieux s'écarta. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Tsuna entra dans la pièce. Au même moment, une gerbe de sang s'écrasa sur son visage le surprenant. Le jeune Decimo, referma la porte, et lorsqu'il regarda plus attentivement la pièce, l'horreur se peignit sur son visage. Les murs et le sol étaient couverts de sang. Des bouts de chair et probablement d'organe traînaient ici et là. Au milieux de la pièce, Tsuna fut choqué de voir Mukuro, assit sur un corps, mort depuis certainement plusieurs minutes, entrain de s'acharner avec son petit trident sur ce même corps.

Hésitant et prenant sur lui pour ne pas rendre son dîner, Tsuna s'avança et posa prudemment sa main sur l'épaule de son gardien.

- Mukuro... c'est fini... il est mort...tu peus arrêter. Chuchota le jeune homme d'une voix calme.

- Cette... ordure ne mérite même pas d'une mort descente. Je... je dois le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Haleta l'illusionniste, dont de fines larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

En observant brièvement son gardien, Tsuna vit que ses habits étaient couvert de sang, tout comme son visage et ses longs cheveux nuit.

- Mukuro... c'est fini... il est mort... tu l'as tué. Chuchota, Tsuna à l'oreille de son gardien, en l'enlaçant doucement, dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Jamais, Tsuna n'avait vue le jeune homme dans cette état et il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai vu dans cet état. Mukuro avait lâché son arme et pleurait et riait en même temps, comme un démant. Le jeune homme avait complètement craqué psychologiquement. Il ressemblait un peu à un l'enfant perdu qu'il était vraiment.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, le ciel des Vongola, resserra son étreinte sur Mukuro et lui chuchota, en boucle, que c'était fini, qu'il était mort, que tout allait bien, qu'il l'avait tué et que tout allez s'arranger. Ce ne fut que cinq minute plus tard que le jeune homme se calma vraiment et retrouva sa lucidité.

Au même moment, Tsuna reçut un message de Gokudera. Quand il le lut il blêmit et son cœur se serra, lui donnant envie de pleurer. Comment, aller-t-il dire ça à Mukuro. Il serait certainement hors de lui. Ou si pour une fois il avait de la chance il serait juste anéanti. Cependant, pour être sur de ne pas avoir mal comprit, il relut le message de son bras droit :

« De:Gokudera

Juudaime, nous avons retrouvé Dokuro, mais il semble qu'elle se soit battu et qu'elle a sucombé à ses blessure. »


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjours, bonsoirs cher lecteurs ( comme vous voulez, si vous êtes nocturne ou non ).

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendait/pensait que j'avais (enfin) posté la suite, mais je suis au regrets de vous dire que ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, mais laissez moi vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment :

Je ne peux malheureusement pas avoir accès à Internet autre pars qu'au lycée ( je suis actuellement entrain de prendre sur une heure d'étude pour posté ça alors que normalement je devrais bosser ), sur mon tel portable ( mais je ne pas faire de traitement de texte ) ou chez mes grand-parents c'est à dire pendant les vacances. Je ne peux donc pas poster la suite de ma fic. Cependant rassurez-vous, la fin est déjà bien en forme dans ma tête ^^. Donc NE ME TUEZ PAS ! SURTOUT TOI KOUKIN-KUN !

Alors je vais placer le même coup de gueule que la plu-parts des autres auteurs, mais si vous ne mettez pas plus de reviews je ne posterais certainement pas la suite ! Parce que excusez moi, mais avoir 11 reviews pour 1093 vues je trouve ça un peut faible. Je ne vous demande pas d'écrire des romans, juste une phrase pour dire j'aime ou j'aime pas me suffis ( et expliquer BRIEVEMENT pourquoi aussi ce serait pas mal pour les moins flemmards ) ou bien même vos supposition pour la suite, pourquoi pas ( si une idée m'intéresse vraiment je la reprendrait peut-être ). Je ne demande pas non plus d'en avoir des masses, juste arriver à 20 voir 30 ce serait pas mal ( bien que plus ne me dérangerais pas ^^ ).

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, sur ce, merci pour ceux qui on tout lus jusqu'ici et qui suive ma fic. Je vous dis à la prochaine ou en réponse direct à vos reviews, au revoir, bonne nuit/ bonne appétit ou tout ce que vous voulez d'autre.


End file.
